First Sight Mate
by leehyoae
Summary: Yoongi menyukai Jimin, begitupula sebaliknya. Namun keputusan Ayah Yoongi tidak dapat diganggu-gugat lagi membuat Yoongi harus merelakan Jimin demi perjodohan yang Ayahnya putuskan. Tapi apa benar begitu? /MinYoon, slight others/GS!/Oneshoot!


**A MinYoon Fanfiction by Lee Hyo Ae**

 _With slight_ Vkook, Namjin, Hoseok and Jihoon (SVT)

Genre : Romance and Drama

 **Warning : GS for Uke, Fluffy, OOC, Mainstream, Typo adalah manusiawi #btwakumanusia, Ada beberapa kata kasar**

Semua peristiwa dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka. Tokoh dalam cerita jelas bukan milik saya #so sad #hiks, _but the storyline is mine._

* * *

 **First Sight Mate**

* * *

Enjoy!

Min Yoongi benci perjodohan.

Gadis berambut _mint_ itu menurunkan topinya dan berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan manusia di kampus yang tengah mengadakan acara amal itu. Rambut panjangnya ia selipkan di dalam topi sehingga warnanya yang mencolok itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Dari kejauhan, beberapa pria tinggi berjas hitam tengah celingukan mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang lebih tepatnya. Yoongi mempercepat jalannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

 **Oh tidak**. Salah satu pria berjas hitam itu melakukan kontak mata dengan Yoongi dan memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk bergerak menuju tempat Yoongi berada.

" _Shit_!" tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, Yoongi mulai berlari. Pria-pria berjas hitam itu tidak tinggal diam dan ikut berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Nona Min Yoongi!"

BRAKK!

"Aakkh!" Yoongi terjengkang ke belakang dengan bokong mendarat terlebih dahulu dan topi hitamnya lepas begitu saja membuat rambut _mint_ nya tergerai bebas.

"Astaga, maafkan ak—"

GREP

Pria-pria berjas hitam itu menangkap lengan Yoongi dan menariknya berdiri. Gadis berkulit pucat itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi percuma karena tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah diangkat dan dipanggul di pundak pria yang bertubuh paling besar. Orang-orang mulai memerhatikan mereka namun tidak ada yang berani mendekat karena takut dengan tubuh kekar pria-pria berjas hitam itu.

"Turunkan aku! Yak!" Yoongi meronta-ronta lagi. Memukul, menendang, menggigit apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunnya namun semua tampak sia-sia karena pria besar itu tak bergeming.

"Maaf Nona Min, ini perintah Tuan Besar."

Kemudian mereka berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang laki-laki yang menatap kepergian mereka penuh arti. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan memungut sebuah topi hitam yang tergeletak di tanah.

 _Min Yoongi…_

.

.

"…Tapi aku nggak mau, Pah! Aku mau nyari pasangan hidupku sendiri. Papa nggak bisa seenaknya gitu dong!" Yoongi menatap Tuan Min penuh amarah. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Min Yoongi! Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri! Papa tidak mau nanti putri papa satu-satunya ini jatuh di tangan laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk ngerti yang mana baik dan buruk, Pah! Aku tau mana laki-laki yang baik buatku dan mana yang tidak, Papa cuma perlu percaya sama aku apa susahnya sih?!" Yoongi menjerit frustasi, tidak mengerti akan keputusan Papanya yang seenaknya saja menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak _chaebol_ pemilik mall terbesar di Korea Selatan. Yoongi tau perjodohan ini bukan semata-mata mencari suami yang tepat untuk Yoongi, tapi juga berhubungan dengan perluasan bisnis yang Papanya geluti.

"Tidak bisa. Keputusanku adalah mutlak dan Min Yoongi, besok kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga calon suamimu. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik." tegas Tuan Min.

"Argh! Terserah!" Yoongi berjalan keluar ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan menghentak dan berlari menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu dan membantingnya kuat. Kemudian ia menangis sejadinya. Jujur, Yoongi sudah sangat muak dengan perlakuan Papanya padanya. Sejak kecil selalu dituntut untuk mengikuti segala kemauan Papanya. Impian Yoongi untuk menjadi musisi sudah Yoongi lepaskan karena Papanya ingin Yoongi menggeluti bisnis mengikuti dirinya. Beasiswa ke Juiliard yang susah payah Yoongi dapatkan hangus begitu saja karena ketidaksetujuan Papanya dan malah berakhir di sekolah bisnis yang Papanya tunjuk. Dan sekarang apa? Papanya juga akan memilih calon suami untuknya. Yoongi mungkin masih bisa menerima jika Papanya ingin Yoongi menggeluti bisnis, namun ini lain. Ini masalah hati, dan Yoongi tidak mau jika Papanya mengatur hatinya seenaknya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah semuanya Papanya ambil alih.

"Argh! Brengsek!" Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah lainnya berharap itu mampu meluapkan semua emosi tertahan di dadanya. Hingga suara getar ponsel menghentikannya.

"Halo?" ujar Yoongi dengan suara serak.

"Eonni _? Ini aku Jungkook._ Eonni _baik-baik saja?"_

Yoongi mengusap pipinya yang basah dan berdeham sejenak berusaha mengembalikan suaranya seperti semula. "Aku oke, ada apa, Jungkook?"

" _Apakah malam ini_ Eonni _ada acara? Hari ini Taehyung-_ oppa _ulang tahun, jadi kami berniat merayakannya di_ café _milik Hoseok-oppa._ Eonni _bisa datang?"_

Yoongi menimang-nimang sejenak. Bersantai sedikit sebelum perjodohan-sial besok mungkin tidak buruk. "Oke, aku akan datang. Pukul berapa acaranya?"

.

.

"Mereka tidak akan pergi, huh?"

Yoongi meringis, lalu melirik ke arah pintu masuk _café_ Hoseok dimana dua orang berjas hitam berdiri disana. "Maaf Hoseok- _ah_ , jika itu menjadi masalah aku bisa pergi—"

"Whoa…whoa… santai saja, _Noona._ Bukan masalah, lagipula _café_ ku jadi punya security tambahan. Hehe…" Hoseok menampilkan cengiran kudanya lalu menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan.

"Ah, iya. _Happy birthday,_ Taehyung. Maaf aku tidak sempat membeli hadiah, kau tau yah… mendapat ijin kemari saja sudah setengah mati." dengus Yoongi pelan sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Taehyung tertawa keras membuat Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya kesal karena apa yang Yoongi katakan tidak seharusnya menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Ahahah, maaf-maaf hanya saja aku jadi terbayang Yoongi- _noona_ memberiku hadiah. Kira-kira apa yang akan _noona_ belikan ya? Tapi terimakasih loh, _noona_." kata Taehyung.

"Namjoon dan Seokjin- _eonni_ tidak datang?" tanya Yoongi karena tidak mendapati pasangan itu duduk di meja mereka.

"Mereka akan datang terlambat katanya, ah aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk _eonni_ barusan. Seperti biasa, kan?" Jihoon, pacar Hoseok tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Sepertinya habis dari kamar mandi. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

" **Satu** _ **cheesecake**_ **dan** _ **iced Americano**_ **. Selamat menikmati** _."_

Yoongi menatap asal suara itu tanpa berkedip. Mengikuti langkah laki-laki bersurai orange yang berbalik pergi setelah mengantarkan pesanan biasanya. **Oh OH**. Rasanya Yoongi bisa meleleh saat ini juga karena laki-laki di hadapannya ini begitu… panas dan menggiurkan.

 _Astaga, Min Yoongi sadarlah! Besok kau akan dijodohkan. Dan menggiurkan? Memangnya laki-laki ini makanan?_

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya cepat berusaha menghilangkan fantasinya tentang laki-laki berseragam pelayan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia berdehem pelan menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ehm, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Siapa—aah, Jimin?" ujar Hoseok.

"Jimin?" _jadi namanya Jimin…_

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya dia pegawai baru, masuk sekitar seminggu yang lalu. _Noona_ jarang kesini lagi, sih."

Yoongi meringis meminta maaf lalu matanya melirik lagi ke arah counter dimana Jimin berada. Ia kemudian tersentak ketika ternyata Jimin juga balik memandangnya. Buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya dan menyelipkan helai _mint_ nya ke belakang telinga dengan canggung.

"Ah, itu mereka datang."

Namjoon dan Seokjin memasuki _café_ bernuansa _cozy_ dengan dekorasi serba kayu itu. Seokjin melambai heboh dan langsung berlari menghampiri meja sementara Namjoon mengikuti di belakangnya tersenyum maklum.

"Biar kupesankan makanan untuk kalian dulu yah." Hoseok lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju counter, berbincang sebentar dengan salah satu pegawai lalu kembali ke meja mereka.

"APA?! Kau serius, Yoong?" Hoseok yang baru saja duduk berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan heboh Seokjin.

" _Heol_." Ini berasal dari Taehyung dan Namjoon yang menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"Sama siapa _Eonni_? Dan kapan?" ini Jungkook.

Hoseok yang tidak mengerti akar pembicaraan ini mendekat ke Jihoon dan berbisik pada kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa sih?"

Jihoon mengatupkan mulutnya yang sempat menganga mendengar penuturan Yoongi. "Yoongi- _eonni_ akan dijodohkan."

"APA!? KAPAN? DENGAN SIAPA? DIMANA? BAGAIMANA BISA? Aww! Sakit!" Hoseok mengusap-usap keningnya yang ditepuk Jihoon.

"Yah, begitulah. Papaku dan segala keputusannya. Aku belum tau siapa calonnya, tidak peduli juga. " kata Yoongi tak acuh lalu menyeruput _americano_ nya.

"Tapi ini perjodohan Yoong, pernikahan! Astaga bagaimana bisa kau sesantai itu, sih?" Seokjin menggeleng frustasi. Yoongi mendengus keras lalu menyenderkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening ke sandaran kursi belakangnya.

"Lalu aku harus gimana? Aku bisa apa coba?" ucap Yoongi pasrah lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Semua yang duduk di meja itu menatapi Yoongi prihatin. Mereka semua tau bagaimana kerasnya orangtua Yoongi. Bagaimana saat gadis itu menangis ketika impiannya untuk menjadi musisi harus kandas di tengah jalan dan kejadian-kejadian lainnya yang menyebabkan Yoongi sedih, frustasi, stress tak tertahankan. Yoongi merasa bebannya berkurang karena memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia berada di titik paling rendah sekalipun.

"Cukup dengan diriku dan perjodohan-sial-ku, sekarang ulang tahun Taehyung dan harusnya kita merayakannya dengan meriah. Mana kuenya?"

.

.

"Nona Min, Tuan Besar sudah memanggil anda untuk pulang."

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya, candaan Taehyung dan Hoseok juga terhenti. Matanya melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut _café_.

"Demi Tuhan ini baru jam 9! Mana ada pesta yang selesai jam segini. Aish!" Yoongi mendecak kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Papanya yang kelewat mengekangnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf Nona, karena acara perjodohan besok—"

"Stop. Oke, kita pulang. Kalian tunggu di luar, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Yoongi berkata dengan dingin mendengar kata perjodohan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya bergidik. Jika Yoongi sudah begitu maka tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan atau mereka malah akan kena damprat.

Kedua pria berjas itu meninggalkan meja mereka. Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. "Maaf ya, _Guys_." ujarnya penuh penyesalan yang dibalas senyuman maklum sekaligus penyemangat bagi gadis _mint_ itu.

Dengan itu Yoongi berjalan menuju lorong toilet yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar masuk _café_ dan _counter_. Mengabaikan pening di kepalanya yang makin menjadi, Yoongi memasuki pintu toilet wanita dan berkaca sejenak. Merapikan helai-helai poni dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terlalu banyak tertawa tadi. Yoongi menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet lalu berjalan keluar dan terkejut mendapati seseorang tampak tengah menunggunya di sana. Laki-laki itu menyender di sebelah pintu toilet wanita sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Oh kau."

Jimin mendongak lalu menampilkan senyuman yang membuat Yoongi salah tingkah.

"Min Yoongi, benar?" Entah kenapa Yoongi begitu senang namanya disebut oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Begitu pas, sehingga Yoongi merasa namanya menjadi lebih indah dari pada biasanya.

"Ehm, ya? Dan ehm, Jimin?" Yoongi jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin berdiri tidak lebih dari setengah meter dihadapannya membuat Yoongi harus mendongak karena tinggi laki-laki _orange_ itu. Ditambah lagi tatapannya yang begitu hangat dan intens dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Rasanya Yoongi ingin meleleh saja sekarang. _Rasanya Yoongi jatuh cinta…_

"Yap, itu namaku. Omong-omong…" Jimin menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah topi hitam yang sangat Yoongi kenali.

"OH, j-jadi kemarin…" Yoongi menerima topi itu dan membolak-balikkan topi hitam itu, memastikan bahwa itu adalah miliknya yang hilang akibat terjatuh kemarin.

"Badanmu baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Maaf kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Saat aku ingin membantu dan meminta maaf, kau ehmm…" Jimin menggaruk rambutnya canggung. Dalam hati Yoongi mengutuk, kenapa Jimin harus melihatnya dalam kondisi begitu sih? Yoongi jadi merasa seperti telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan diburu untuk diadili.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih telah khawatir." Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Yoongi mengangguk lesu.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya terpaksa sekali." Jimin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Yoongi dengan bibir bawah sedikit dimajukan karena kesal.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang, tapi mereka menyuruhku pulang. Padahalinimungkinhariterakhirkuuntukbersenang-senang." Yoongi berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun Jimin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi mendongak, keningnya mengerut tak mengerti.

"Kenapa hari ini hari terakhirmu untuk bersenang-senang? Ada apa dengan besok?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi aneh yang menyeruak di benaknya. "Besok aku akan dijodohkan."

Entah kenapa Yoongi mengatakan itu semua pada Jimin yang baru saja di kenalnya beberapa saat lalu. Entah karena sikap hangatnya, tatapan intensnya, atau senyumannya yang membuat Yoongi benar-benar jatuh ke pesona seorang Jimin. Yang pasti Yoongi merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Jimin di dekatnya. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Yoongi jadi merasa bodoh. Besok dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan anak _chaebol_ di luar sana dan dirinya malah terjebak dalam perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan bersama Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa dia tertarik pada laki-laki di hadapanya ini. _Yoongi sangat tertarik_.

"Hei, mau kabur bersamaku?"

Dan saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin, Yoongi tidak bisa berkata tidak. Masa bodoh dengan perjodohan besok. Ia akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari _ **nya**_ , hari dimana seorang Min Yoongi bisa bebas tanpa harus memikirkan keputusan-keputusan Papanya. Yoongi mengangguk begitu antusias yang dibalas kekehan geli Jimin.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo."

.

.

Sepasang manusia dengan rambut berbeda warna itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju dapur _café_. Tangan mereka bertautan, membuat keduanya merona tipis tanpa sadar. Mereka berhasil keluar melalui pintu pegawai yang akan membawa mereka menuju belakang café tempat para pegawai biasa memarkir kendaraan mereka.

"Pernah naik motor?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Papaku tidak pernah mengijinkan. Tapi menurutku itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Ayo, cepat sebelum para pengawalku sadar dan mencariku." buru Yoongi.

Jimin menyodorkan helmnya untuk Yoongi pakai, membiarkan kepalanya tidak tertutup pelindung apapun dan menaiki motor Ninjanya. Jimin tertawa ketika melihat Yoongi tampak kesulitan memakai helm _full-face_ miliknya.

"Sini." Jimin memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk mendekat dan Yoongi menurutinya. Jimin mendekatkan dirinya untuk memasang kait helm di kepala Yoongi. Mata Yoongi melirik kesana-kemari selain pada Jimin di depan matanya. Karena demi apapun, posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Jimin menerpa wajahnya yang tidak tertutup helm.

"Nah, sudah ayo naik."

Yoongi menaiki motor itu dengan bantuan Jimin dan berhasil duduk dengan baik di jok belakang.

"Sekarang pegangan." dengan ragu-ragu Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin. Hanya memegangnya saja membuat Yoongi merona salah tingkah. Jimin tertawa lagi. Segala sesuatu yang gadis ini lakukan selalu menggemaskan dan lucu di mata Jimin.

"Hei, kok gitu pegangannya? Nanti jatuh loh, kita akan sedikit ngebut kalau mau kabur." kemudian tanpa aba-aba Jimin menarik kedua tangan Yoongi dan melingkarkan di perutnya, membuat posisi mereka benar-benar menempel.

Wajah Yoongi sekarang sudah benar-benar merah hingga ke telinganya. Gadis itu hanya mampu berharap Jimin tidak melihat wajahnya yang tertutup helm itu. Karena itu akan sangat memalukan.

Motor itu kemudian melaju. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya karena Jimin menaikkan kecepatan motornya dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menaiki motor.

"Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Yoongi sedikit berteriak berusaha mengalahkan suara mesin motor yang menggerung keras.

"Tunggu saja! Aku yakin kau pasti suka." balas Jimin. Yoongi diam saja dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Jimin. Menunggu dengan antusias tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

"Pasar malam!?"

Yoongi memekik senang, senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Yoongi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke pasar malam, mungkin saat ia masih kecil dulu. Entahlah Yoongi lupa. Dan sekarang melihat keramaian pasar malam, kerlap-kerlip lampu hias, berbagai _street-food_ yang menggugah selera, dan juga beberapa wahana permainan membuat Yoongi begitu bersemangat.

Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi yang saat ini tengah melihat sekeliling dengan antusias. Poni tipisnya bergoyang kesana kemari dengan begitu menggemaskan sehingga tanpa sadar tangan Jimin bergerak mencubit pipi pucat itu pelan. Yoongi membeku.

"A-ah maaf, habis kau lucu sekali." ujar Jimin dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah jelas tidak memiliki masalah ketombe apapun. Yoongi berdeham untuk mengilangkan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya, walaupun tidak berefek sama sekali.

"A-aku ingin beli _teokbokki_. Ayo!" Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin menuju salah satu stand _street_ - _food_.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu menjelajahi seluruh pasar malam. Mencoba berbagai wahana, membeli aksesoris lucu khas pasar malam, berfoto bersama hingga rasanya ponsel mereka berdua penuh dengan berbagai _selfie_ konyol yang mereka lakukan. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin merasa rahangnya kebas karena terlalu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Tangan mereka selalu bertautan satu sama lain, mengingat keramaian pasar malam yang tidak main-main dan bisa saja mereka terpisah apalagi tubuh Yoongi mungil begitu. Jimin jadi waswas untuk melepas Yoongi. Ehm-baiklah bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Jimin hanya suka menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Tangan mungil itu begitu pas di jemarinya dan juga hangat. Jimin sangat menyukainya.

"Jadi begini rasanya kencan." ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil memakan arum manis hijau yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi taman dekat pasar malam. Mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain karena mereka menemukan satu kesamaan, musik. Yoongi juga menceritakan perihal dirinya yang diterima di Juiliard namun harus dilepaskannya. Sementara Jimin sendiri saat ini tengah berkuliah di sekolah musik yang berada dalam satu yayasan dengan sekolah bisnis Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menyembunyikan rasa irinya pada Jimin dan bertanya macam-macam hal tentang bagaimana rasanya kuliah di sekolah musik. Bahkan Jimin mengajak Yoongi berkolaborasi membuat sebuah lagu yang langsung Yoongi iyakan dengan antusias.

"Kau senang? Kutebak ini kencan pertamamu?" Jimin tertawa geli ketika melihat _pout_ di bibir _cherry_ Yoongi.

"Yak! Tidak usah meledekku begitu!"

"Ahaha… Baiklah, maaf-maaf." Jimin mengusak helai mint Yoongi. Kemudian matanya menangkap lelehan gula menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Tunggu."

Ibu jari Jimin mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam. Tidak. Seharusnya tidak begini. Besok ia akan dijodohkan dan harusnya saat ini dia tidak boleh begini. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam ke pesona Jimin. Membiarkan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika sentuhan Jimin seakan menyetrum dirinya, memberi perasaan tergelitik di perutnya. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersama. Pada akhirnya Yoongi harus meninggalkan Jimin dan melupakan pemuda itu, Yoongi sudah memiliki calon suami yang dipilihkan Papanya.

Yoongi merasakan sakit mendera dadanya saat ini. Selalu begini, saat ia akhirnya memiliki sesuatu yang pantas di perjuangkan, Papanya dengan mudahnya menghancurkan segalanya. Juiliard, dan sekarang Jimin. Yoongi sadar, seharusnya ia tak menerima ajakan Jimin untuk kabur jika pada akhirnya keputusan Yoongi akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yoongi tidak tau dengan Jimin, apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yoongi? Perasaan bodoh yang tumbuh dengan seenaknya di pertemuan singkat mereka ini. Namun, apakah Yoongi masih boleh untuk sekedar berharap walau pada akhirnya akan menyakiti mereka berdua? Yoongi ingin egois sekali saja.

Maka ketika _hazel_ gelap Jimin menatap _hazel_ miliknya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, Yoongi tidak menolak. Ia memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jimin yang tebal dan hangat menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang bergetar. Begitu dalam dan lama, tidak ada nafsu, hanya kelembutan yang tercipta oleh perasaan terpendam mereka masing masing. Dan ketika tautan itu terlepas perlahan, Yoongi tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. Yoongi merasa begitu jahat karena pada akhirnya ia harus pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda di hadapannya ini, yang Yoongi tau pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya setelah ciuman itu, setelah melihat tatapan Jimin yang begitu tulus untuknya.

"Yoongi…"

"Jimin, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Yoongi berlari menuju jalan dan menyetop taksi pertama yang melewatinya. Memasuki taksi itu lalu menangis keras, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh supir taksi itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona? Kemana tujuan Anda?" dengan baik hati sopir itu menyodorkan tisu.

Yoongi menerima tisu itu sambil mengucapkan permohonan maaf dan terimakasih, lalu menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

Apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja? Mungkin sekarang jawabannya adalah tidak. Yoongi merasa bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Meninggalkan Jimin saat perasaan mereka belum terpatri terlalu dalam, saat rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan masih bisa dihapus dengan mudah oleh waktu. Begitu keyakinan Yoongi. _Tapi apakah Yoongi yakin perasaan cinta yang ditumbuhkannya untuk Jimin belum sedalam itu?_

.

.

Gadis pucat itu berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya, berusaha tidak membuat keributan sedikitpun karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun yang berakhir dengan dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan akibat kabur dan pulang tengah malam begini.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Tuan dan Nyonya Min rupanya menunggu di ruang tengah. Wajah Tuan Min begitu murka sementara Nyonya Min lega karena putri satu-satunya kembali pulang dengan selamat.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tuan Min berbicara dengan suara rendahnya. Yoongi hanya mampu menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bertanya padamu Min Yoongi. Bukan meminta kata maafmu." geram Tuan Min.

"A-aku p-pergi ke pasar malam." Yoongi berkata dengan terbata karena tekanan yang dipancarkan Papanya itu membuatnya takut.

"Dengan siapa?"

Yoongi diam, enggan menjawab karena Yoongi yakin Papanya pasti sudah mengetahuinya dari pengawal yang mengantarkannya ke _café_ tadi.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, Papa pasti sudah tau, kan?" ucap Yoongi sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau bicara, Min Yoongi!" bentak Tuan Min.

Yoongi berjengit ketika Papanya itu membentaknya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baru saja aku berkata siang tadi tentang laki-laki bertanggung jawab Min Yoongi. Dan sekarang kau seenaknya pergi dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, hanya seorang pelayan _café_ rendahan, dan sekarang juga tidak bertanggung jawab. Mana dia?! Seharusnya dia mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat, bukan membiarkanmu pulang dengan taksi begitu!"

"Cukup Pah! Jimin tidak seperti itu!" tanpa sadar Yoongi menaikkan suaranya, menatap Papanya benci karena merendahkan Jimin.

PLAK!

"Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara Min Yoongi." ujar Tuan Min dingin, setelah mendaratkan tamparan di pipi pucat putrinya sendiri.

"Papa!" Nyonya Min yang sejak tadi diam, bergegas menghampiri putrinya yang masih menunduk memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Papa, asal papa tau, aku…" Yoongi mendongak, menatap Papanya begitu sendu. Membuat Tuan Min merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah dan menghilangkan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya perlahan.

"…aku sayang banget sama Papa dan Mama. Aku berusaha untuk tidak ngecewain kalian, dan kali ini aku juga sedang berusaha, Pah. Aku menyukai Jimin, _sangat menyukainya_ , tapi aku sudah rela melupakan perasaanku demi kalian. Demi tidak mengecewakan kalian. Demi perjodohan yang sudah Papa atur semau Papa. Tolong jangan bikin aku berubah pikiran lagi dengan sikap Papa yang begini. Aku udah capek, Pah. Semua bukan salah Jimin, ini murni salahku dan aku juga sadar akan hal itu makanya aku kembali kesini. Tolong biarkan Jimin sendiri dan jangan merendahkannya begitu, Pah. Dia nggak pantas menerima itu. Aku yang salah." Yoongi terisak dalam diam. Raut lelah yang amat sangat tampak begitu jelas di wajah putri keluarga Min itu. Nyonya Min memeluk putrinya erat memberi kekuatan. Tuan Min masih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak ada yang bisa menebak pikiran pria itu sekarang. Tidak Nyonya Min, tidak juga Yoongi.

"Aku ngantuk, Pah, Mah. Aku mau tidur, Selamat malam."

Tanpa berniat mendengar jawaban, Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu, menguncinya. Dan kemudian menangis.

.

.

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lalu menghela nafas. Gaun selutut berlengan pendek berwarna kuning lembut menempel pas di tubuhnya. Warnanya membuat kulit pucat Yoongi semakin bersinar. Rambut _mint_ nya digelung dengan rapi menyisakan helai-helai poni tipis di bagian depan dan samping membingkai wajahnya yang terpoles _make up_ tipis. Orang yang merias Yoongi berusaha keras agar mata Yoongi yang masih sedikit membengkak akibat menangis semalaman bisa tertutupi dengan baik. Dan juga bekas tamparan Tuan Min tadi malam masih menyisakan rona kemerahan berhasil ditutupi dengan keajaiban _make up_.

"Nah, sudah."

Yoongi mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang meriasnya itu lalu berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terabaikan sejak kemarin. Notifikasi grup dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang khawatir dan menanyakan keadaannya membuatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa mendukungnya dan memberinya kekuatan saat ini. Yoongi membalas pesan mereka dan tertawa pelan ketika Jungkook, Seokjin, dan Jihoon merengek mengatakan bagaimana khawatirnya mereka dengan mengirimkan begitu banyak stiker konyol. Grup itu semakin ramai ketika Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Namjoon bergabung mengirimkan ekspresi-ekspresi konyol mereka. Tidak ada yang membahas tentang perjodohan Yoongi atau menanyakan kemana Yoongi pergi kemarin. Yoongi bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti mereka. Mereka mengerti bahwa Yoongi butuh waktu sendiri dan memilih menghibur Yoongi dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Yoongi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang sayang." ucap Nyonya Min di ambang pintu.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. _Ini dia Min Yoongi, semuanya akan berubah mulai saat ini. Kau harus bisa melewatinya. Fighting!_

 _._

 _._

Mobil mewah itu tiba di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Ketiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu turun dan disambut oleh para pegawai yang berjejer di pintu masuk. Mereka diarahkan untuk duduk di sebuah meja dengan reservasi bertuliskan 'Keluarga Park' dimana dua orang yang seumuran dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Min sudah duduk disana.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang." Tuan Park bangkit dan memberi salam basa-basi disusul istrinya.

"Ini, Min Yoongi? Cantik sekali…" ujar Nyonya Park tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagum dan senangnya. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum canggung lalu duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong sementara Mamanya di sisi satunya lagi. Para pelayan mulai bergerak mengisi gelas-gelas tinggi dengan air dan menyediakan kue-kue kecil untuk mereka.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi teringat Jimin lagi. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Yoongi tersenyum miris memikirkan Jimin mungkin juga sedang berusaha melupakannya. Melupakan gadis yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya di taman kemarin. Sial, mata Yoongi jadi panas lagi, kan.

"Sebelumnya maaf putraku akan sedikit terlambat. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ kerja sambilannya dan akan datang sebentar lagi." Kata Tuan Park.

" _Shift_ kerja sambilan?" Tuan Min memandang Tuan Park tertarik. Pasalnya keluarga itu sangat lebih dari kaya dan tidak memerlukan uang tambahan dari kerja sambilan lagi.

"Yah, namanya juga anak muda. Ingin mencoba segalanya. Dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah _café_ dekat kampusnya, ingin tau rasanya punya uang saku hari hasil kerjanya sendiri katanya. Anak satu itu memang. Saya biarkan saja, toh juga tidak ada kewajibannya yang terlantarkan. Hahaha."

"Wah, itu tandanya putramu tipe pekerja keras. Hebat sekali." ujar Tuan Min.

"Ah itu dia datang." kata Nyonya Park. Nyonya Min menyenggol bahu putrinya yang sejak baru datang tadi tampak melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yoongi tersentak lalu menggumam maaf pelan dan menoleh.

Yoongi nyaris saja terjengkang dari kursinya sekarang melihat siapa yang datang. Jimin menghampiri meja mereka dengan setelan hitam rapi. Kemeja hitam tanpa dasi dengan satu kancing atas dibiarkan terbuka, dibalut jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam juga sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat terpasang di kakinya. Satu-satunya yang mencolok adalah rambut _oranye_ nya yang disisir rapi. Jimin membungkuk memberi salam pada semua yang ada di meja itu dan duduk dengan kasual di samping Yoongi.

"J-Ji-Jimin?"

Yoongi sudah hampir menangis saat ini, melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu tersenyum padanya seolah kejadian kemarin saat Yoongi meninggalkannya di taman bukanlah apa-apa.

"Apa yang…bagaimana—" Yoongi benar-benar bingung saat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Jimin bisa ada di sini?

"Loh, Yoongi sudah kenal Jimin? Kalau begitu baguslah, perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar. Hahaha" ujar Tuan Park yang disambut tawa dari Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Min. Sementara Tuan Min hanya tersenyum tenang.

Yoongi tersentak bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengulurkan tangan kananya ke arahnya.

"Halo, Min Yoongi. Aku Park Jimin, anak dari Tuan Park pemilik mall terbesar di Korea dan juga….calon suamimu." ujar Jimin dengan binar jenaka menghiasi matanya. Yoongi menatap Jimin kaget dan tak percaya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca bergetar menahan air mata yang siap melesak keluar begitu saja. Mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, Yoongi mengabaikan uluran tangan Jimin dan melesak ke pelukan Jimin dengan isakan keras.

Jimin yang dipeluk langsung gelagapan ketika mendengar isak tangis Yoongi di dadanya.

"Loh loh, kok malah nangis? Aduh…kenapa….yah…" Jimin kebingungan ketika isak tangis Yoongi makin keras. Tuan Min kemudian member isyarat pada Jimin untuk mengajak Yoongi keluar dan menenangkannya. Jimin meringis meminta maaf lalu menggiring Yoongi yang masih menempel erat padanya keluar menuju taman restoran. Tuan Min memandang kepergian keduanya dengan senyum maaf di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa suka putrinya pada Jimin begitu besar hingga dengan melihat pandangan mata mereka berdua saja Tuan Min sudah mengetahuinya. Bahwa Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Jimin dan juga sebaliknya.

 _Maafkan Papa, Yoongi._

.

.

Isakan Yoongi sudah hilang berganti dengan _pout_ dan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Jahat."

Jimin tertawa, "Habisnya pas aku mau bilang malam itu kamu udah lari, sih. Aku nggak punya kontakmu jadi ya terpaksa…"

"Kan bisa minta sama Hoseok!"

"Ups, lupa. Nggak kepikiran saking senangnya bakalan nikah sama kamu." goda Jimin. Yoongi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"A-apaan sih! Gara-gara kau aku nangis gak jelas semalaman bahkan ditampar papa, sementara kamu tenang-tenang aja gini…" bibir Yoongi bergetar menahan isak yang ingin keluar lagi. Jimin tersentak dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Astaga, Yoongi maaf. Aku… astaga, maafkan aku." jemari Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menemukan mata yang semakin membengkak akibat tangisan barusan dan kemerahan samar di pipi kanan Yoongi walau ditutupi oleh bedak, jika diperhatikan maka akan terlihat. Yoongi kemudian menggeleng.

"Maaf, kemarin juga aku pergi begitu saja. Aku nggak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Aku tau bahwa dijodohkan dengan orang lain sementara aku…"

"Ssshhh, sudah. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi, bukan? Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang kita hanya perlu melihat kedepan dan belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu. Sejak pertama kita bertemu di kampus waktu itu, aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu dan memerhatikanmu, tawamu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu di _café_ malam itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Jimin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoongi pelan, seolah Yoongi adalah boneka porselen yang rapuh dan akan hancur begitu saja jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Aku…aku juga mencintaimu. Terimakasih Jimin karena telah mencintaiku."

Malam itu, di bawah bintang dan bulang yang menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan, insan itu menautkan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tertahan satu sama lain. Klise memang, cinta pada pandangan pertama yang terdengar konyol namun menyesakkan dada. Perasaan ingin memiliki namun tertahan oleh waktu. Pertemuan mereka mungkin memang singkat, namun berharga. Karena dalam waktu yang singkat itulah mereka menemukan apa yang selama ini mereka cari. Hal yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Cinta.

 **End**

* * *

Haii

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Hehe, sebelumnya salam kenal semuanya. Aku author baru di FFn ini dan ini adalah FF debutku. Yay! #krik

Sebenernya aku gabung di FFn ini udah lama, cuman selama ini masih berperan menjadi reader setia aja. Kalian bisa panggil aku Hyo Ae atau Hyo aja juga boleh hehehe

Terimakasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan untuk membuat tulisanku menjadi lebih baik. Sekali lagi terimakasih #bow #ketjupsatusatu

* * *

 **Omake** : Jimin's Side

"Perjodohan?"

"Yap, _Son_. Papa yakin Jimin bakal suka. Papa dengar anak Tuan Min itu manis sekali. Mungil, putih imut-imut gimana gitu. Tipemu banget deh pokoknya." ujar Tuan Park percaya diri.

"Siapa namanya, Pah?"

"Min Yoongi. Namanya Min Yoongi."

.

.

"Nona Min Yoongi!"

Jimin menatap gadis yang terjatuh dihadapannya itu. Topi hitam milik gadis itu bergulir di dekat kaki Jimin.

 _Ah, Jadi ini…Min Yoongi_.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , tolong satu _cheesecake_ dan _iced americanonya_ ya. Buat teman Hoseok- _oppa_ yang baru datang." kata Jihoon pada Jimin. Jimin member isyarat oke dengan tangannya lalu bergegas menyiapkan pesanan. Penasaran, matanya melirik ke meja bos tempatnya bekerja itu. Dan mendapati Min Yoongi ada disana.

Jimin tersenyum geli. "Ah kebetulan sekali…" dengan sigap Jimin mengambil nampan untuk membawa pesanan dan melangkah menuju meja bosnya. Jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa, beberapa langkah lagi…

" _Namjoon dan Seokjin-_ eonni _tidak datang?"_

Ah, bahkan suaranya bisa membuat Jimin meleleh. Merdu dan begitu candu.

" _Mereka akan datang terlambat katanya, ah aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk eonni barusan. Seperti biasa, kan?"_

"Satu _cheesecake_ dan _iced Americano_. Selamat menikmati."

Jimin meletakkan pesanan itu di hadapan Yoongi dan memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu menatapinya tanpa berkedip. Dalam hati bersumpah serapah bagaimana bisa manusia bisa memiliki wajah semanis ini sih? Buru-buru ia pergi meninggalkan meja itu dan kembali ke _counter_ , mencegah tangannya untuk bergerak di luar kendali dan mencubiti pipi Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Jimin berdiri di sebelah meja _counter_ berusaha mencari kesibukan apapun, menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh dan menatapi wajah manis itu sepuasnya. Bisa –bisa dia dianggap orang aneh dan dipecat dari pekerjaan yang susah payah didapatkannya ini. Tapi lirik sedikit boleh lah…

 _Holy shit, dia memandangiku juga?_

Jimin berdehem singkat lalu dengan kasual mulai mengambil pekerjaan di _counter_ itu, menutupi jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan akibat tatapan gadis _mint_ itu.

.

.

Dia tertawa lagi. Menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Seperti gula. Ah, sial setelah ini mungkin Jimin akan menderita _hyperglikemi_ akibat terlalu sering melihat Yoongi tertawa. Aih.

Jimin memerhatikan dua pria berjas yang menghampiri Yoongi. Tawa Yoongi lenyap digantikan raut tak suka yang membuat Jimin ingin menghajar pria-pria itu karena berani menghilangkan tawa Yoongi.

Bercanda, Jimin masih waras untuk tidak menghajar pria yang berotot duakali lebih besar darinya itu. Jimin belum mau mati.

Kemudian Jimin melihat Yoongi menuju kamar mandi. Untuk menuju kamar mandi wanita, Yoongi harus melewati lorong pendek terlebih dahulu karena toilet wanita ada di bagian dalam. Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada topi hitam di tangannya.

 _Min Yoongi-ku yang manis, tunggu aku._

 **Real END**

* * *

Bali, 7 Juli 2016

Lee Hyo Ae


End file.
